


Dancing With A Stranger

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, Songfic, ofcourse, thebestgaydads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Just a somewhat old songfic I decided to post to keep you guys updated :)
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dancing With A Stranger

**I don't wanna be alone tonight**

He texted her over and over again

**It's pretty clear that I'm not over you**

He checked his phone again

_Seen_

**I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do**

Flowers

Dates

Money

What a waste.

**So I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight**

**Can you light the fire?**

**I need somebody who can take control**

**I know exactly what I need to do**

Hugh pushed himself off the wall.

She's the on that brought him here.

Might as well make the most the most of it.

**'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight**

**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new**

He stepped into the crowd of dancing bodies

He locked eyes with a pair of silver ones

**Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger**

**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new**

He didn't know how but they eventually were chest to chest

The boy smiled as he took Hugh's hand and spun himself around

**Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger**

**Dancing with a stranger**

They both smiled

Oh to be dancing with a stranger

**I wasn't even goin' out tonight**

**But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind**

He was supposed to be here hours ago

But Simon let it go

**I know exactly what I have to do**

**I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight**

Simon lost his head in the crowd

His memory of his soon to be ex was replaced by a pair of clear water eyes

**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new**

**Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger**

Simon didn't even know he was walking towards him

Until they were chest to chest

**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new**

**Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger**

Simon didn't know if he was drunk or not

He took the boy's hands as an invasion

He didn't let go

**Dancing with a stranger**

**Dancing with a stranger**

They both spun and twirled

Simon rested his arms on Hugh's shoulders

**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new**

**Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger**

They were with someone else, they both new

They wouldn't be dragged here just to be left, right?

**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new**

**Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger**

But they found a reason to enjoy their broken hearts

They might've fixed them

Dancing with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I know it went by kinda quick, but when i first wrote it, i liked it (i like it still)   
> I hope you liked too! Comments appreciated! (Srry if that addition is a bit annoying)


End file.
